Blue's Big Musical
Blue's Big Musical is a special Blue's Clues movie and the 19th episode from Season 3. Characters Present *Steve *Blue *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Magenta *Periwinkle *Green Puppy *Purple Kangaroo *Gingerbread Boy *Pig *Herons *Monkey *Freddy *Felt Friends *Woodpecker *Orange Kitten *Bowl *Spatula *Chalk Girl *Lion *Felix *Elephant *Baby Bear *G-Clef (debut) *Notes (debut) Summary Blue is hosting a music show. Recap At the start of the movie, Blue, Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper welcome us into the house. They're preparing for a big music show in the backyard and now they can really get ready. There's one character that's missing though, Steve. They can hear him snoring, it seems that he's still in bed sleeping. Mr. Salt says that it is time for Paprika to have breakfast, and leaves with Mrs. Pepper and Paprika. As Steve mumbles in his sleep, Blue and Tickety manage to wake him up by yelling out "Wake up, Steve!!". Steve groggily sits up and he said that the viewer is here really early this morning. Steve realizes that today's the big music show and he's overslept by mistake. Fortunately, he tells them, through song, that if we work fast and hard, we can still be ready in time for the "You Can Be Anything You Want to Be show, which is about what everyone wants to be when they grow up. After getting ready, the residents of the Blue's Clues house walk into the kitchen for a big breakfast. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper & Paprika serve various food such as pancakes, toast, fruit, cereal & orange juice. While eating, the characters begin a conversation about the big music show. Periwinkle eavesdrops them, believing them to be talking about a magic show. Periwinkle leaves to rehearse. Inside, Blue gives Steve a clipboard of things that they need to do to get ready for the big day. having their breakfast is the very first thing, so Steve crosses breakfast off of his list of things to do. The characters talk about what they're going to be doing in the show. Slippery says he wanted to be captain on a boat when he grows up. Shovel & Pail were going to sing about being animal doctors. Mailbox says he plans to sing about being a comedian. Blue & Tickety are going to sing a duet about being teachers. However, while rehearsing, Tickety's voice starts becoming raspy. Steve tells her that she can still be a part of the show by ringing her bells. However, this leaves Blue without a singing partner. Blue was very sad because she's alone, but Tickety thinks that as long as Blue doesn't give up, she can go on with a new singing partner. Blue perks up and agrees and decides that they'll play Blue's Clues to figure out who it is. Steve adds it to the checklist. Steve goes to get his notebook from Sidetable, but is called by Mr. Salt, who needs some help in the kitchen. While Steve goes to check on the problem, Sidetable sadly sings to herself about how she wants to be in the show, but is too shy to say anything about it. When Steve returns, Sidetable tries to tell Steve her desires, but gives up and lets Steve take his notebook. Steve tells the viewers at home that he loves songs and he loves making up songs. In fact, he wants to make up a song to sing with them in the big music show, so he adds it to the to do list. As Steve begins to look for clues outside, he laments to the viewers how he never found a clue without help, and how he would like to try and find one himself before the viewer spotting it. However, the first clue is revealed to be on the notebook pointed out by the viewers. Steve compliments their clue finding skills, saying that he wishes he was as good at finding clues as the viewers were. Surreptitiously, Periwinkle nabs Steve's checklist, hides it under a cape, and shows the viewers a trick where he makes the checklist appear. He then leaves it on a table and goes to look for Steve, who shows up and finds the clipboard. Sidetable tries to talk to Steve again, but Slippery calls him to help out with making hats. The viewers were left alone with Sidetable again and she vows that this time, she's really going to tell Steve that she wants to be in the show. Meanwhile, Slippery and Steve come in with many hats and start singing a song called Silly Hat. Sidetable tries to talk to Steve again, but her shyness gets the best of her again, causing her to just say I want to help in the show. Steve then tells her to hold the hats on her table, which leaves her sad. Several of Steve's friends appear with multiple props, asking him what to do with them. Through song, Steve helps them and they all finish the stage. Periwinkle shows up yet again, trying to get Steve to view his magic, but Mr. Salt needs Steve's help in the kitchen again. This time Mr. Salt was trying to find the chocolate chips. While Steve was in the kitchen, Periwinkle shows the viewers another magic trick. Periwinkle was going to make a green knob disappear. He does so by moving it behind him with his tail. He then leaves, uncovering a clue on a different knob. Steve appears and is disappointed that he hadn't found it himself. There's still one left, though, so he figures that maybe he'll find that one. Periwinkle, meanwhile, returns to find that Steve had left. He sadly comments that he's sure Steve would like his tricks, if only he had a chance to show him. After Mr. Salt delivers cookies, Steve checks snacks off the list and then notices that they still need to finish their song. So, Blue skidoos into a music sheet. There, Steve meets an anthropomorphic G Clef, who offers to help him write a song. While in the music sheet, Steve learns about notes. Some notes are high, and some notes are low. (As shown on a staff). The notes then sing in unison from different pitches about putting the notes together. Steve also learns about rhythm & tempo. Steve then comes up with a song, consisting of the words beep bop bay. However, he feels his song is incomplete, even with rhythm and tempo. G Clef tells him that music comes from inside. Soon, Steve develops a complete song and now there's only one thing left to do on the checklist and that's to find the last clue. As Steve searches around for it, Periwinkle shows up for the third time to show Steve a magic trick. However, just as Periwinkle left to get the trick ready, Steve is called to Tickets and Blue to help Slippery. Steve had to help Slippery and walks away. As Periwinkle came back, the viewers told Periwinkle that Steve left again to help somebody. He complains that with Steve being so busy, he'll never get to see his magic tricks. Meanwhile, Slippery is having trouble rehearsing his act. He is afraid he will slip on stage. Steve tells him not to give up, but to go on. After hearing this, Slippery feels better. Upon returning to the real world, Sidetable tries to tell Steve her desires again, but once again fails. Steve then has her collect tickets. After that, Steve tries to find the third clue himself, to little avail. He begins to think that he might never find it, but his friends tell him what he told Slippery, Don't give up, just go on. Steve returns to finding the clue, and runs into a stack of boxes. A cardboard drawer lands in his hands, which is revealed to be not only the final clue, but Steve's very first clue! Steve was very triumphant and victorious. Steve happily gets out his notebook. Steve draws it and goes to the Thinking Chair. It is revealed that Blue wants Sidetable as her new partner. Steve goes to tell Sidetable, but Steve remembered that Sidetable was collecting tickets, Steve and his friends look for Sidetable by the end of the fence post. When they got there, they didn't see her, so everybody split up to look for her. Periwinkle appears again, asking Steve if he'll watch his trick. Steve, instead, assigns Periwinkle and to the viewers to look for Sidetable in the backyard. They find her. It turns out that she was hiding and was sad because she believes she's not going to be in the big music show. She sings her song again, and after Periwinkle compliments her, she becomes happy again and is ready to tell Steve about her desires, yet again. Periwinkle then comes up with an idea to do for a magic trick. Periwinkle tells Sidetable that he will make her appear for everyone to see. He hides her under his cape and yells Everybody come here. Steve & his friends saw Periwinkle and he tells them to say the magic words which was Peri pocus hocus crocus. The trick works and Sidetable tells Steve she wanted to sing in the music show and Steve told Sidetable that they were looking for her because Blue wanted to be her singing partner in the music show. However, Periwinkle was confused, as he thought it was a magic show. Everybody tells him that it wasn't a magic show, it was a music show, where they can do various things, like make up songs, do dances, tell jokes and wisecracks, and wear costumes, including singing. This, however, does not make him happy because singing isn't his strong suit, magic is. Disappointed, he hides under his cape. Tickety goes to Periwinkle and tells him not to give up and she offers that Periwinkle could do something else in the show. Purple Kangaroo then tells the group that the crowd is getting impatient. However, nobody is ready yet: Mailbox forgot his jokes, Slippery doesn't have his costume, Sidetable and Blue need more practice, Shovel and Pail search for the animals, and Tickety tells Steve that they need more time. Steve has them go practice, and tells Periwinkle to perform his magic to entertain the audience to keep them busy, while they get ready for the show. As everyone prepares backstage, the audience is delighted by Periwinkle's tricks, until finally everyone's ready to start the show and he performs his final trick, Peri pocus, ocus crocus, gotta gocus. When everybody is ready, Slippery goes onstage, and slips, just like he was worried about. Everybody tells him to not give up and go on. Slippery picks himself up and continues. After Shovel & Pail's doctor act, Mailbox joins in the show with a joke, getting stuck at first, but they help him to get free. After this, Blue and Sidetable both go on and sing. Steve then goes up and sings his song, overcoming his nervousness and finally everyone joins in for a reprise of the main number. The curtain closes, and opens revealing everyone. They thank the viewers for their help with a group singing the slower version of the So Long Song and Steve says Take a bow after the song as the movie is ending. Trivia *Mattel Interactive released a video game on the PlayStation inspired by the special. *Kid Rhino Records released a soundtrack featuring all the music and original songs from the special. *Clips from this special, were seen on the first Behind The Scenes special "Backstage at Blue's Clues" (Found on the DVD release.) *This premiered on Nick Jr. in 2002 as the Season Four prime-time special. *The special is often abbreviated to Blue's Big Musical, even though on VHS/DVD trailers, TV spots and the covers titled it "Blue's Big Musical Movie." **The VHS/DVD teaser and the episode itself it is called "Blue's Big Musical." *This is Periwinkle's third appearance for the series. *This is the first time Sidetable interacts with any character besides Steve. *Periwinkle didn't seem as interested in magic in the previous two episodes he appeared in. *This is the second time Green Puppy is called Green. *Blue was heard as she leaves her pawprint on Steve's notebook. Steve turns around and the viewers saw that Blue left the first clue on it rom his backside. *Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika do not have a part in the musical, but they all sang "The Breakfast Song" and the former two sang "Putting it Together." *This episode can encourage viewers on overcoming adversity. *This is the first episode that was over thirty minutes, but under ninety minutes in length. **The second was the three-episode Season Four finale. **Both episodes don't end with Blue playing with her ball. *This is the first time that there was no Mailtime and Video Letter segments. *Blue's Big Musical is called a special episode on Wikipedia, but other resources call it the movie. **Wikipedia also abbreviates the name of the episode to Blue's Big Musical, by hiding all evidence of it from being a movie. *This is the last time the series uses the original archive kid voiceovers, including the "No It's a Clue" line from Adventures in Art. *The music clips during the end credits came from Blue's Surprise at 2 O'Clock!, A Snowy Day, Mailbox's Birthday, What Was Blue's Dream About?, What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture?, Blue Wants to Play a Game!, What Does Blue Want to Make? and What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?. *The music from What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? will be heard in the 100th Episode Celebration. *At the end of the closing credits, Blue barks Bye-bye but in the captions it says she's actually saying it. *The closing credits was the longest this episode, to break the record for earlier episode. *In the Nick Jr. Productions logo, after the closing credits, the ending of the music plays most of the logo, while the generic logo music fades in, without the first child laughter, and the music overlaps the closing credits music before the last two notes. *This is the only episode where Steve finds a clue before the viewer. *This episode has the final thinking chair segment where Steve gives a silly answer. *This is the only time Tickety lost her voice, because she was singing so much and was in the trio with Blue & Sidetable (They both sing.) *Patrick Van Wagenen voices Slippery's singing while Cody Ross Pits voices him speaking. *Jonathan Press voices Shovel's singing while Stephen Schimdt III voices him speaking. *The skidoo tone was used when Steve runs inside to the Thinking Chair, after he found & drew the third clue. *This is the only time Magenta and Green show their pawprints. **They have similar colors compared to Blue. *This is the only time where Blue was at the window in the Season One-Three intro. Gallery blue's big musical open.jpg 319608b.jpg Tumblr lw7pj1MDwd1r7vxcmo1 500.gif 0_2.jpg SAM 8634.JPG SAM 8635.JPG 4531271_l1.jpg SAM 8633.JPG SAM 8636.JPG slook.jpg SAM 8639.JPG SAM 8640.JPG SAM 8643.JPG SAM 8638.JPG G-Steve.jpg 1375835068_2.jpg 1375835068_4.jpg screencap-steve-MusicalMovie.JPG 1375835068_8.jpg 362500.jpg Watch Episode Part 1: https://dotsub.com/view/6f8f0411-c44a-4c11-8bbd-a97177cd4d09 Part 2: https://dotsub.com/view/02508ed5-c3b4-4139-be1d-43a683af33d7 Part 3: https://dotsub.com/view/799f175b-7dc6-4bfd-a992-efff4a88133c Part 4: https://dotsub.com/view/a337034f-c292-47f0-8740-95353991915e Full Movie: https://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Special-Blues-Big-Musical-Movie?id=29023 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Steve Episodes Category:3rd Clue After Skidoo Category:No Mailtime Segment Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes that have "No, it's a Clue!". Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Periwinkle Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Tock Category:Episodes focusing on Slippery Soap Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer